The Dog And The Reflection
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: A short retelling of the classic Aesop's tale 'The Dog and Its Reflection', featuring Inuyasha and Kagome. Written for Forthright's Feudal Fable Challenge.


The Dog and the Reflection; A Feudal Fable

retold by That'sMyFiasco

A/N: Written for Forthright's Feudal Fable challenge (because everyone loves alliteration). Maybe not the best, but I'm sick of seeing it on my computer screen, so here we have it.

Disclaimer: The fuzzy-eared dog and his companions are under no ownership of mine. Equivocally, the main storyline belongs to the venerable old Aesop himself, with only some... er, _embellishments, _shall we say, from myself.

* * *

Slowly, hesitantly, soot-black lashes fluttered open to reveal hazy blue-grey eyes. As the fog slowly began to lift and her vision to clear, Kagome focused on the pair of luminous, desperate golden eyes that were only inches from her own. "Oh," she said quietly, a note of discontented surprise in her voice as the pretty amber eyes pulled away, only to reappear after unseen hands tucked something warm- a blanket?- around her.

"Kagome, dammit, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured brokenly, smoothing her hair away from her face. Kagome frowned- the owner of such nice eyes shouldn't be so sad. And he did look sad, the corners of his mouth pulling down. With an absent smile, Kagome lifted up a hand and pushed his silvery hair out of his eyes, her smile widening when she saw him leaning into her touch. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I wasn't paying enough attention, this is all my fault..." He trailed off ducking his head down so she couldn't see his expression anymore. Kagome frowned as memory started to return- flashes of riding on Inuyasha's back as they ran to catch up with the rest of the group, of a large ogre coming out of the trees, of falling, falling for ages as Inuyasha turned to defend her...

She started to sit up, only to be pushed back down by a pair of hands too strong to resist. "Nuh-uh. You aren't moving, not with your head looking like that."

Curious, she put her hand to her forehead, only to have it come away bloody. "Ow," she said with surprise, and Inuyasha chuckled slightly- very slightly- before tearing off a strip of his white kimono and tying it around her head.

"Ow is right, wench." Gently, deftly, his fingers knotted the strip of fabric at her temple. "You're lucky you didn't get worse than that, the way you fell." His tone turned from teasing to sober, and he pulled away, eyes filled with shame. "It really is my fault, Kagome, I was too focused on running and not enough on what was in the forest, this all could have been avoided-"

He was cut off suddenly by a hand on his mouth as Kagome began to speak. "Hey, knock it off. You can't be everywhere at once, you know. And- though I don't remember so clearly- I'm sure the whole thing could have been avoided if I had just hung on better, am I right?" His silence was answer enough. "Now, help me up. We've got to keep going if the others are waiting on us."

Instantly, the hanyou jumped to his feet, pulling the young miko up with him as he went. However, as soon as he took his hands away, Kagome swayed precariously, saved only from a second meeting with the ground by Inuyasha's quick hands. She groaned and put a hand to her head, closing her eyes as Inuyasha shifted her in his arms. "Ugh. Is this what it's like to get sat all the time? If so, I do heartily apologize." He chuckled once more, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Either way, wench, you're in no condition to keep walking- we'll be lucky if you haven't won yourself a fever already." She started to protest, but rethought it as he took a step forward and her entire world swam. Unthinking, she grabbed a handful of his kimono, hiding her face in his chest as Inuyasha blushed.

"Let's go then, Inuyasha," she said, and without anything more they were on their way.

---------------------------------

Though they hadn't been much farther than a day's run from Kaede's village, the pair was forced to go at a much slower pace due to Kagome's injury. Naturally, through she continuously protested that she felt fine, and that there was no need to be so slow, Inuyasha could feel the skin under his fingers growing warmer. After what had just happened (when she was perfectly healthy, he was quick to point out), he didn't trust her to hang onto his back, and so she lay cradled against his chest.

The day passed quickly for Kagome, protected from the chill of the fall morning by the warm fire-rat fur. Inuyasha continued to walk as she dozed, shaking her awake every so often just to make sure she still _could _wake up.

As the morning turned to afternoon, and afternoon to dusk, the hanyou began to grow more and more concerned about the girl curled up in his arms. Though he knew little about medicine (less than Kagome, anyways), it was obvious that the rising temperature of her skin was a bad thing. The evening wore on, the sky darkening to a deep violet before Inuyasha knew they needed to stop, for a short while.

Soon enough, a stream crossed their path, and he lay the sleeping Kagome beside it, leaning her against a nearby tree while he unwound the bandage. Wincing at the amount of blood that had soaked into the fabric, he rinsed it well, unconsciously mimicking the movements he had seen Kagome do for him time and time again.

He turned back to her, bandage in hand, and she stirred slightly, making soft noises in her sleep. The hanyou smiled down at her, tying the rag in a knot and resting his forehead against hers. Breathing deeply, he let himself inhale her calming scent, trying to ignore the rusty scent of her blood and the too-warm feel of the fever taking over her body.

Suddenly, a soft noise from behind him caused a silver ear to flick backwards and him to glance over his shoulder. At first, the forest seemed still and quiet, but as he was turning back to Kagome, a flash of red between the trees caught his eye. It disappeared as quickly as it had come, the only proof that it had ever been was a few stray soul-stealers, writhing and twisting among the tree-tops.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, already taking a step before he looked back to Kagome, sleeping restlessly by the tree. Torn, his eyes lingered on her for a long moment, taking in the bright red flush of her skin and the way her sweat-soaked hair curled around her forehead. Then, just as he was stepping back towards her, a stray breeze from behind him brought with it the smell of clay dirt and winter, tickling his nose with the icy scent.

Impulsively, without thinking, he turned and ran, searching for the red in the trees.

---------------------------------

Later, Kagome wouldn't remember much about that night- nothing beyond waking up, alone, shivering through her fever in the dark. A few stars peeked through the foliage overhead, winking at her with cheerful abandon. Panicking, her heart began to pound, disoriented and confused as she already was. Carefully, shakily, she eased her way over to the little stream, drinking eagerly.

When she was finished, she slumped against the cool bank, that one effort having already exhausted her. She barely even noticed when her bleary eyes slid shut, sending her world into darkness.

---------------------------------

A gentle prodding called her out of sleep this time, accompanied by a soft voice calling her name. "Kagome... Kagome-chan, can you hear me?" Frowning, the young miko let herself be pulled out of sleep, opening her eyes to see a worried-looking Sango and Miroku leaning over her.

"Sango? Where's In- Er, where am I?" The tajiya smiled, clearly relieved to see her coherent.

"You're at Kaede's- Inuyasha brought you back her a few days ago. We were already here- when you two didn't come, we flew back on Kirara." Turning, Sango handed Kagome a cup of water and a few pills from the ever-present first aid kit. "Now, take these, you'll feel better."

Frowning, Kagome did as asked, wincing as the pills scraped their way down her sore throat. "Wait- a few days ago? How long have I been out, Sango?" Her friend smiled down at her sympathetically.

"It's been three days since he carried you back here." Kagome's eyes widened, and Sango continued with her story. "We were all very worried about you, and Inuyasha wore a rut in front of the hut with his pacing, I think. Everyone was so relieved when your fever broke last night."

Kagome let out a light laugh, sitting up experimentally. "I'm sorry I caused you all so much trouble." The tajiya laughed with her, taking away the spent cup and placing it beside her. "But, Sango... Where did Inuyasha go?"

Sango shrugged. "I'm not sure... he disappeared once Kaede told him that you were going to be fine- no one's seen him since."

---------------------------------

"Inuyasha! Inu-_yasha_!" Annoyed, Kagome huffed slightly and pulled her sweater closer about her shoulders. She shivered quietly and glanced around, cowed slightly by the greatness and silence of the trees around her- but _only_ slightly.

"Fine, then!!" she cried to the treetops, spinning in a circle. "I'll just talk to _myself_, then, shall I?" As if to answer her, the gloomy autumn sky began to drop flakes of snow, the white bits of fluff contrasting strangely with what was left of the fall leaves. A rustle from the tree-tops caught her attention for a moment, and while some logical part of her brain insisted that the noisemaker was naught but a squirrel, she proceeded to address its general direction.

"Listen, Inuyasha," Kagome paused for a second, twisting her hands together in front of her. "I just wanted to come out and say thank you- thanks for taking care of me. I'm sure it was a nuisance- I mean, I already know I slow you down a lot, and I'm sorry you had to do that." Nervously, she looked sky-ward again, her shoulder unconsciously drooping when no response came. "Anyways, I guess that's all. I'm going to head home now- Mama's probably been worried. Please don't be mad at me, and thanks aga-"

"Don't thank me." With a muffled shriek the miko whirled around, pressing her hands to her mouth. Her hanyou crouched on the ground nearby, silver hair falling into his face. Though his words were low and quiet, his eyes burned, bright with anger and something else, something Kagome couldn't easily identify-shame?

Puzzled, she stepped closer to him, and he stood slowly, his eyes not leaving hers. "Why not?" she queried, blinking at him innocently. "I mean, you saved my life, it's you I have to thank for _being _here-"

He growled slightly this time, taking a step forward. "I said _stop_. I don't deserve your thanks."

She shook her head, hair flying about her face. "What are you talking about, Inuyasha? I don't understand- what happened...?" She kept not walking, not realized how close they stood until he reached forward a hand to brush against her cheek, only to jerk it back against his side when she leaned into his touch.

Frustration passed over his face, and a slight growl escaped his throat. "Don't you remember? Don't- don't you know what happened?"

Kagome shook her head slowly, frowning now. "N-no, should I? I mean, you carried me back after I got sick, you're the reason I'm here. I-I don't remember anything else, except..."

_Slam._ With a move too fast for her eye to follow, his arm whipped out, crashing into the tree behind her and pinning her against his body. She gulped nervously, positive that his sensitive ears could hear the way her heart was pounding. He leaned closer, the long line of his body pressing against hers and his breath hot in her face. "Don't you know, don't you remember, _Ka-go-me,_" he said, all but whispering. "_I left you_. I left you alone, when you were sick. It's my fault you got sicker."

"W-w-hy," she stuttered, face hot, "Why did you leave?" He looked down at first, muttering something she couldn't hear. "Inuyasha?"

"I was going to see Kikyo, okay?" He shouted, looking down and shuffling his bare feet in the thin layer of snow on the ground.

"K-Kikyo?"

Inuyasha looked back up at hers, his eyes burning into hers with sincerity, desperation, and most of all- guilt. "I don't know what I was thinking, maybe I thought I needed to talk to her, maybe- aw, fuck."

Spinning away, he ran one clawed hand through his hair, eyes twisted shut in a grimace. "I don't know what to tell you, Kagome. I don't know a single damn thing say that can make you feel better, or make up for anything I did." He turned back to her, hooking one thumb under the strands of beads around his neck and tugged them out towards her. "C'mon, yell at me. _Scream. _Sit me till you're blue in the face and go home for a month."

Finally, exasperated, wild, he turned back towards Kagome, who was still staring at him wide-eyed. "Just do something, _please!_" His hands shot out, pinning her to the rough bark of the tree.

She blinked at him for a moment before leaning forward and dropping a light kiss on his lips. Inuyasha blinked at her, astounded, his jaw hanging open as she giggled quietly. Still smiling, she beamed up at him, looping one arm behind his neck and the other around his outstretched arm. As she began to absently twist her cold fingers through his hair, he shook his head, apparently trying to make some sense, _any _sense, of what she had just done.

After a few long moments, he pulled back a few inches, brows furrowing as he stared down into her happy face. "Um... _what??_"

Kagome giggled at that, innocently delighting in his confusion. "Inuyasha... it's okay. Really." Chuckling, she reached up a finger and tapped the end of his nose, laughing more as his eyes grew even wider. "Yeah, you left, but...

"But you came _back_. For me. And I decided that it's okay, because I realized that when you were gone, I still felt safe. I knew that you wouldn't leave me, not for good. And even if she comes first, at least I'm still _something._"

"Mm-hmm." His gaze steely, he looked down into her eyes, unsmiling. "Like hell. Are you _insane _or something, bitch?"

She blinked, perplexed. "_What?_"

Inuyasha snorted, rolling his eyes. "I said, are you insane? Because really, you must be in order to believe that load of _shit _you just spewed out. There's no fucking was that the Kagome _I _know would say something like that about Kikyo."

Kagome glared at him then, eyes sparking while her hands clenched into fists. "So? What do you _want _me to do? I'm sick of-of not knowing where I stand. So now I _do _know- second. And at least it's _something. _Because I'm sick of guessing about it, you two-faced _jerk_!!!"

With a quick shove she pushed him backwards, ignoring the slight "oof" he emitted as he stumbled over his feet. Once he had regained his balance, he stared at her for a long moment, rage building in his eyes until he finally exploded.

Face splitting into a wide smile, Inuyasha burst into laughter, chuckles subsiding as he looked at Kagome's shocked face. He walked up to her once again, laying a hand on the side of her face and quickly dusting a kiss on her opposite cheek. "Always knew you were crazy," he murmured, almost to himself. His expression sobered, and he looked down at her from under his lashes. "Listen, Kagome..." the hanyou began tentatively, his voice low, "You know me. And let's face it- there's never going to be a time when I'm not doing somethin' stupid that you don't like.

"But... but I think you know that I don't mean it. One dumb thought doesn't change anything about you- about us." Finally, at the last word, she began to smile again, smiles morphing into giggles and fits of laughter. Inuyasha was laughing too, pulling her close so that her arms wrapped around his waist and her giggles were muffled in the thick fire-rat fur. Justly taking the perfect opportunity, Kagome wriggled her fingers into his sides, their breath clouding and mingling as they laughed breathlessly.

As the snow fell, they ran through the woods, teasing and joking and with hands intertwined. The snow fell thicker until they were obscured from sight, the only signs that they had every been there were the few dainty footprints and the ringing of laughter in the trees.

_And the moral is: Beware, lest you lose the real thing for grasping at its reflection._

* * *

FIN

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know the original fable had an unhappy ending, but really, you should know me better by now. 


End file.
